the creepy switch
by prinesskat67089
Summary: the smurflings have had it with snappy and sassettes constant arguing so the do some thing about it but little do they know that they pull those two into a mission of romance and trouble
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction **_**the creepy switch**_** enjoy! I own alice, Olivia [adult smurfettes] , ella and kayla [Smurflings] sadly I don't own any other smurfs **

**Slouchy pov **

Yet another bad practice for the blue moon music celebration we had been chosen for here's how the practice was ruined….

Sassette starts singing " lets sneak In the back gettin in for free heart attack OUCH SNAPPY!" me and nat gave each other the look that said here we go again " you stepped on my foot!" she yelled ella and kayla walked over to us then snappy yelled back " well if you didn't dance to close to my drums the you wouldn't have had your foot stepped on!"

The usual practice I wish we could do something about there arguing wait maybe there is "hey slouchy" ella yelled coming up to me she was wearing her signature blue shirt with boy smurf trousers and her hair in a pony tail with a little hair in a plat in the front she's so pretty "hey ella I need your help to deal with snappy and sassette's arguing come on" I said

**Ella's pov**

Slouchy dragged me off to alice's magic lab**[I gave her one as she can do magic]** "slouchy you wanna use magic to deal with arguing?" I ask him unsure if this was a good Idea " yes come on please" he said doing the eyes that make me give In but how can i not he is so handsome "okay fine" I say then he tells me to recite this with him " help us with our friends sassette and snappy let them take a trip in each others shoes until they learn to work together!" we say together causing me to worry if this was a good idea.

**Sassettes pov**

A wave of dizzy ness hit me when I was helping hefty "you alright sassy" he asked me " no im really dizzy" I say and suddenly everything went dark I'd fainted.

**Snappys pov**

I was helping papa when I felt dizzy all of a sudden noticing I looked strange papa said "snappy are you okay?" I felt as if I were going to fall " and going down" I say before I fall on the floor unconcious


	2. the switch is now

**Here is the second chapter I hope you like it sorry about the wait my computers wire broke why did snappy and sassette faint does it have anything to do with the spell? Find out now**

**Sassettes POV **

What happened why did I faint and why am I in snappy's bed and where is my hair! This is freaky no creepy! Am I in snappy's clothes okay im worried now is this some kind of prank jokey no he wouldnt go as low as to cut off all my lovely red hair

**Snappys POV**

Ouch my head hurts wait my head theres hair on it I thought smurfs were bald wait this isn't just any hair its sassette's okay this is creepy wait Im in her bed and wearing her clothes this is scary wait im sassette cause Im over there in my bed that must be sassette!

**Sassettes POV**

Sassette someone with my voice wait that's me im snappy now oh my smurf! " snappy is that you in my body what the heck " I say to him , her? " yes sassette its snappy with hair who would do this?"

**Ellas POV**

I feel funny about the spell what did it do to them here they come "hey how do you guys feel?" I asked them oh great now they're going to know something is up strangely they answer together " yeah why shouldn't we be" in a very fast way that made me suspicious " im gonna go talk to my sister " I told them running off

**Alices POV**

I smiled at my family portrait me the oldest in my pink coloured smurfette outfit and brown hair my unidentical twin Olivia in her purple outfit and purple glasses and unruly red hair ella in her outfit and the youngest is kayla in her orange ripped dress and orange flower in her blonde hair and next to that as a picture of us as humans the truth is we are princesses and our evil step grandmother is evil as evil can be but we were humans knock knock knock "alice I need to talk to you"ella said in a urgent way " whats up sis" I asked her " me and slouchy put a spell on snappy and sassette!" she cried I was shocked at this " what spell did you use " I asked wondering what the side effects could be "this one " I looked the switch spell oh no they hate each other they will never be free " don't worry im sure they will be able to handle it " I said pushing her out once she was out I worried if they didn't change back by the end of today then they will be stuck that way forever


	3. sleepover

**Heres the third chapter it will probley have only five chapters **

**Snappy POV**

Great me and sassette were invited to separate sleepovers I hate being a girl how does sassette survive with this hair in the way

At the girls sleepover

" so sassette your hanging out with snappy a lot have you finally asked him out!" kayla screeched what the hell I didn't know sassette liked me! "umm no " I stuttered "denial" ella said

At the boys sleepover **sassette pov**

"snappy you finally asked sassette out!" nat said what he likes me back? " umm no" I said " gotta go!" I cried storming out into the village

In the village

When I went out into the village I saw sassette well me " snappy" I whispered still a little shocked " sassette we cant stay here if they see us they will definitely think we're dating " he said its still confusing talking to myself " then where are we going snappy?" I asked " our tree house but not to sleep to talk about this what's happened to us come on!" he said grabbing my hand while I had to fight to stop myself blushing that would be so unsnappy like thing to do

At the tree house

"So what do you think happened to us I mean how do we go back to normal" snappy said in a serious one I had never heard him use before " I don't know snappy ," I said then we ate the picnic we brang what we might get hungry no its not a date no zip zilch noo


	4. oh no!

**Heres chappie four**

**Alice pov **

I woke up at 5:00 as usual to check on the Smurflings when I heard a horrid cackle laugh _gargamel_ I scrambled to get my crown { all the princesses have powers alice has power of love Olivia has the power of smarts ella water kayla nature} but it was too late before I knew I was in a sack along with 106 smurfs or so I believed

**Sassette pov**

1 whole night no sleep what so ever I felt strange and then I realised anyone who did this would need a spell book " snappy we need to go to Alice's lab" I said instead of replying he snored so I gently shook his shoulder he still slept soundly so I decided to be evil I got up and filled a bucket with water and poured it over his….her head "ahh! What the smurf sassette you im gonna get you for that me!" he yelled getting up and running toward me so I ran into a hidden clearing where he caught up with me or himself "ahh!" I screeched as i caught myself " okay we need to go to Alices lab!" I said.

At the village

**Snappy pov **

The village was a wreck! And one day before the blue moon celebration too " we have to help them!" sassette or me said


End file.
